User talk:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/R/D Impurity Farmer
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Please do not vote on a build until you have actually tested it. Favored: # I didn't make the build, but I was testing it. Good build in my opinion, so I give favored. - Abedeus 16:12, 17 February 2007 (CST) # Sure. Defiant Elements 00:13, 19 February 2007 (CST) # Looks like it'll work. 218.208.192.20 03:51, 19 February 2007 (CST) (targetdrone) # yay, it's time to vote on this most awesome build! Melandru's Sacraficial Follower #--Cheese Slaya 20:48, 1 March 2007 (CST) Unfavored: Discussion I won't let this build be forgotten! I just tested it in Tyria and... When N/Me or R/Me could solo ettins in 10-15 minutes, this build can do it in... 5 minutes. It's just madness - run through Mergoyles or kill them (energy isn't problem in this build) and kill everything in 6-7 hits... If you will unstub this - I vote for yes. - Abedeus 13:38, 8 February 2007 (CST) This build is freakin amazing, i spent like 20 minutes farming Vehjin Mines and got like 10k. oh, and you really shoudnt get rid of escape because withought it your not gonna be able to avoid all the attacks. 1 more thing about the actual article, you should really post where this buid is meant to farm, cause i had to look at other builds and on youtube and stuff to find the best places, btw, it works on the hechets in Turi's procesion and the colbalts in the mines, and apperently the etins outside beetleun. Sacraficia 11:36, 10 February 2007 (CST) I guess that person that wrote this build went away from wiki. But because this is wonderful build, I added few missing things and now it's ready to be tested. - Abedeus 13:29, 17 February 2007 (CST) Umm... what mask is this supposed to use? Wyvern Afini 13:43, 17 February 2007 (CST) Ouch, my bad, forgot about this. Thanks for pointing out. - Abedeus 16:12, 17 February 2007 (CST) Why not use an expertise Headpiece? yes, you get +8 regen instead of 9 and 1 second less in apply poison, but you earn another sec in each of the expertise stances. Maybe even use a sup rune of expertise and a minor rune of wilderness and get everything to cost 5 energy instead of 6.--Geon Arcan 07:22, 22 February 2007 (CST) Not bad idea. This could be useful, as Troll Unguent is mainly an after-battle regen and if you are feeling more comfortable with your set of AP, use it. This build doesn't rely on breakpoints, so you can change attributes like you want. - Abedeus 03:34, 24 February 2007 (CST) This really is an awesome build. This is definitly a favored. It needs some more testing to find out where it actually works. Copper Elf 10:49, 26 February 2007 (CST) If you guys would REALLY LIKE TO KNOW HOW THIS WORKS, visit our forums. I'm a staff member at The Ranger's Beacon 2, and Arashi's been feeding this to us for at least a month now. You'll learn everything you'll need to know about this by visiting our website. The link is on the build page. And trust me, Copper Elf, it's been tested out the wazoo. We know exactly where to use it best. --- crenel 10:20, 4 March 2007 (GMT-06:00) UW Variant? Since smites and graspings arent fleshy, is there a variant without poison? If there is could someone tell me what skill to replace it with? Hmm. Maybe Aura of Thorns? And sign your posts. - (Abedeus) 15:04, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Don't know if that'll work, the recharge time for Thorns is pretty long and the burning cuased by it also doesn't last very long.--130.156.22.254 14:02, 6 April 2007 (CDT)